Point To Point
by Karasea
Summary: It's a normal day in school for Jou and Yugi. Until they get told to show Malik and Rishid around school and pack for a feild trip to the tombs of Egypt. And of course the museum owners HAD to find out about the items... Probably Humor later,


Kara: Welcome to my new and definitely (perhaps) to be continues fanfiction.  
The pairings have not been decided yet, and I don't do OC pairings  
At all, so don't ye worry about that.  
  
Warnings: None as yet. But if anything this will be a Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does NOT belong to KARASEA. But, the Sandpit Of Doom  
Does.  
  
I don't care about O.O.C-ness, to be honest. Blah. Please read and review so that  
I know if you want me to continue it.  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya yawned widely as he plopped down in the hard plastic seat next to his best friend, it was a free period and he was determined to make good use of it.  
  
"You look tired." Yugi commented lightly as he flicked through the book he had recently picked up at the library, it was a story about ancient Egypt and it had caught his attention almost immediately.  
  
Jou looked over at him and grinned broadly, "Not really, I just fell asleep during history class," he paused to give the shorter of the pair a sly smirk, "I wouldn't have got caught either if Takanshi-sensei hadn't been calling us up one by one to mark test papers. Apparently, Honda had noticed I was asleep and had pointed it out by accident."  
  
Yugi just sat there and gawked at him for a while before shaking his head in wonderment, "I bet the class got a laugh out of that."  
  
"Especially Kaiba..." Jou trailed off with a scowl, remembering the aloof look the other had given after he had woken up.  
  
"Just ignore him," Yugi shrugged, "if you keep reacting like you do, he's never gonna quit."  
  
Laughing, Jou grabbed Yugi and hugged him hard, startling the boy and making him jump, "Aww, where'd I be without you Yugi?"  
  
"Probably back in the dogs home with the rest of your kind," A cold voice sneered, they span around to see Seto Kaiba leaning calmly against the wall, a mocking smirk sitting unhindered on his features, "of course, that is if he hadn't been put down already."  
  
"Shove it, Kaiba," Jou snarled back, "I don't have time for snobs like you."  
  
Seto shrugged, still smirking, "As you wish, Make-inu." with that he turned and strode away, his trench coat billowing around him.  
  
Yugi glared after him, then shook his head and turned to the taller teen, "You did well that time, no death threats."  
  
The blonde haired boy jumped slightly then looked down at him, "That baka is isn't worth the effort. I don't want to get another detention for a while either." Yugi giggled and smiled at his 'brother' "Wanna head to the cafeteria? We've still got over an hour or so left."  
  
"You read my mind!" Jou grinned and jumped to his feet, dragging the smaller with him as he sprinted out of the semi-full classroom.  
  
******* about half a second later. ************  
  
As usually, the cafeteria was mildly full, but quite a lot of the tables were empty, perfect prey for the hungry duo.  
  
Still grinning, Jou pulled Yugi over to a four table near one of the columns that littered the place for general decoration.  
  
"I'm glad these seats were empty," Yugi said cheerfully as he plonked down in one of the seats closest to the concrete beam, Jou choosing to occupy the one across from him.  
  
"I'll go get us the snacks, ne?" Jou asked, beaming around the place. An ecstatic look on his face, his honey colored eyes dancing.  
  
"Uh-huh. Just don't eat them all!"  
  
Jou just laughed and bounded away as Yugi reclined in his seat, looking very comfortable.  
  
Now at the head of the line of hungry students, Jou took his time to observe the snacks behind the glass counter and easily picked out his and Yugi's favourites, not that he wouldn't eat all of them if he got the chance, of course.  
  
"What can I get for you?" the easy going voice of the serving lady pulled him out of his revere, and he glanced at her as he ordered the food.  
  
Short, slightly messy brownish black blonde hair fell just below her chin and willow brown eyes blinked out at him from under stray bangs. She was not exactly tall, and wore simple jeans and a sky blue tee-shirt under her servers apron.  
  
"Kay... That'll be $2.30, please."  
  
Jou quickly counted his coins and handed over the specified ammount before thanking her and collecting his purchases before hurrying back to Yugi.  
  
"That was quick!" Yugi chirped upon his arrival, looking though the stuff before selecting what was his.  
  
"Not too busy today, for once," Jou said, smirking, "Oi Yuge, I don't guess you've got that English homework done, have you? I got stuck and couldn't finish it."  
  
Shrugging lightly, Yugi rummaged through his bag and produced a single sheet of paper, "You can look at it, but you aren't copying. I had a hard enough time trying to think of good excuses last time Honda had a problem."  
  
"But that was Honda!" Jou whined, "I'm smarter than him!"  
  
Yugi smirked slightly before tossing the sheet over to him, "Your only saying that cos' he won't stop going after Shizuka-chan."  
  
"That's not the only reason..." Jou complained, "Actually, it is."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and was about to bite into his chocolate, he would have managed that, except for at that very moment he was tapped on the shoulder. He did the thing most students did when they realised that it was a teacher standing behind him, and judging by the size of his best friend's eyes.... It was THE teacher. Making a squeaking sound not unlike the sound of a small, furry and very much cornered animal and turned around in his chair to look up at the woman.  
  
"Y-yes, Shakana-sensei?" he yelped, edging back from the gaze of the garnet eyed supposed student-eater before him.  
  
"Stop worrying so much, Moto," Shakana chided, "You aren't in trouble. I just want you and Katsuya to take the new student and his... body guard on a tour around the school. I think you can handle that, ne?"  
  
Yugi nodded quickly, "I think I can," he glanced down at the food he still had, "right now? I haven't quite finished eating yet..."  
  
"Of course not immediately," was his brisk reply, and he looked up again just as the head of the school adjusted her short pony-tail and glasses, "but they are to stay here until you have eaten, clear?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Very well, here they are now. I would like you to meet Malik Ishtar and his bodyguard, Rishid."  
  
Yugi started rather violently and glanced up to where the elder teenager and his adopted brother were standing, looking mildly apprehensive.  
  
"Ummm, Hi?"  
  
********* End Of Chapter one. ***********  
  
Kara: end of chapter one, next chapter. After a quick and rather witty tour of the school, Malik and Rishid find out that Macbeth is EVIL! Oh, and a school trip to the tombs of the dead has been announced. The tomb robbers gonna have a field day.  
  
Bakura: Cool, can I come?  
  
Joey: What the hell do you think, you HAVE to come?  
  
Malik: He does?  
  
Kara: Yep, hence the word T-O-M-B. Anywhoosles, please review. 


End file.
